Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense
The Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defens'''e (or the '''B.P.R.D. for short) is an organization charged with protecting America and the world from the occult, paranormal and supernatural. It maintains the services of several supernatural beings. While it focuses on a wide arrange of supernatural activity, they focus mainly collect knowledge about the Great Old Ones and try to destroy beings that are connected to them, such as Deep Ones and Shoggoths. Overview Founding The B.P.R.D. was founded in late 1920's by Professor Ian Thatch to combat various cosmic threats uncovered in operations. In 1922, Professor Thatch alongside his cohorts, sailed across the vast ocean and encountered a small but highly sinister town known as Innsmouth, which was located on the coast of Essex County, Massachusetts. It was there that Thatch along with the crew discovered unholy and horrendous activities being conducted in the town, and according to his journal, the town was under the command of a cult known as the Esoteric Order of Dagon that worship the "Old Ones from the Stars Above." While they were forced to combat the inhabitants of Innsmouth who turned out to be monsters themselves, the town was later destroyed after one of the crew members called in the Marine Corps to burn it to the ground. Death Storm of December 21st It was from there on, that Thatch along with his two remaining friends and whatever crew member he bonded with decided to remain together in order to combat these extraterrestrial demonic beings. It was not until that when a few months pass that Professor Thatch eventually came to the conclusion that the Esoteric Order of Dagon were attempting to raise the Old One known as Cthulhu from the depths of the Pacific ocean. And they did indeed succeed when they acquired the means despite Thatch and his compatriots attempting to halt their plans. When Cthulhu had risen, he was soon sent back to his dark kingdom in the depths once more before he could full envelop the globe in his influence when Professor Ian Thatch used a spell that counteracted the summoning used to awaken the Old god. It was from there that the B.P.R.D. was fully founded. It initially had strong links to the United States Army Air Forces and was based at a military airbase in New Mexico. By 1938, the Bureau relocated to a custom built facility in Fairfield, Connecticut. It is a private organization that receives funding from several major governments (mostly the United States and United Kingdom). Professor Thatch served as director until the late 1940's when he stepped down to return to field work. Projekt Ragnarok A key operation of the B.P.R.D. was conducted in December of 1944, when they found out that Grigori Rasputin and Projekt Ragnarok, a doomsday project from the Nazi think tank Ahnenerbe, attempted to summon Yog-Sothoth and the Outer Gods. The B.P.R.D. established an American strike team, in which new recruit Bruttenholm would serve as the expert of occult knowledge, which would attack the Nazis. Unknowingly to the B.P.R.D. and the allied, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen, a member of Projekt Ragnarok managed to give false intelligence to them, which led them to a wrong location at an old church in England. Unknowing of this false information, Bruttenholm, alongside a squad of American soldiers and two other occult experts, were waiting for the confrontation. While Rasputin and the Nazis gathered on an island of the coast of Scotland and performed the ritual to summon the creature that possessed the key, but said creature appeared in the English church where Bruttenholm and his team were stationed. The creature of was an infant cambion from Hell, which scared most of the soldiers, who wanted to kill it immediately. Bruttenholm intervened, claiming that the creature was just a child. He approached it and noticed it was a boy and decided to christen the young Cambion as "Hellboy". Post War & Modern times "Hellboy" would become the Bureau's best agent and other additional paranormal agents have since joined the organization to aid in combating these beings should they require more "fire power". Professor Thatch served as director until the late 1940's when he stepped down to return to field work. He would be replaced by Trevor Bruttenholm, who's run the organization until the 1980's, until he retired and was replaced by Thomas Manning. While they are a very private organization, they are well respected by other secret organizations as well as having excellent relations with United States government agencies and the United Nations. Members Employees *Ian Thatch - Former Director *Trevor Bruttenholm - Former Director *Thomas Manning - Current Director *Johann Kraus - Ectoplasmic physical medium *Liz Sherman - Fire elemental *Fenix Espejo - Witch *Ashley Strode - Exorcist *Panya - Mummy *Izar Hoffman - Psychic *Hellboy - Cambion *Abraham Sapien - Icthyo-humanoid *Captain Ben Daimio - Werecat *Roger - Homunculus *Sidney Leach - Metal detecting field agent *Kate Corrigan - Former liaison to enhanced talents agents, current field director *James Henry O'Donnell - Occult specialist Associates *Henry Armitage - Occult specialist *Ota Benga - Exorcist Enemies * Great Old One ** Cthulhu ** Dagon * Esoteric Order of Dagon * Ahnenerbe ** Projekt Ragnarok Category:Humans Category:Monster Category:Beings Category:Group Category:Organizations with good alignment